Mi querido Yukkiteru-kun
by I FAB WE FAB
Summary: Este...es mi primera historia, en la vida había publicado una. Vi este espacio muy vacío y quise contribuir un poco. ¿Y si el juego nunca hubiera sucedido? ¿Y si Akise hubiese detenido todo antes de que ocurriera? ¿Y si Yunno no estuviese para estropearle las cosa con su Yukki? ¿Y si Yukkiteru se fuera y Akise comenzara a caer en desesperación?
1. Chapter 1

Etto...esta es la primera historia que subo en toda mi vida...y honestamente no se como hacer esto pero bueno, aquí vamos, espero que les guste¡

* * *

Al escuchar aquello, Akise simplemente cerró los ojos y sonrió con diversión, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor.

-¡Hahaha! ¿Es una broma? Yukkiteru-kun nunca diría algo así de extraño, seguramente no comprendieron lo que dijo, ¿no es así? -Kousaka y Hinata se miraron entre si con preocupación.

No era posible que el Akise que conocían estuviese razonando de esa forma.

-¡Escúchanos, Akise! No hay manera de que malinterpretáramos lo que dijo. ¡Te estoy diciendo que Yukkiteru va a-

-Ya, entonces seguramente Yukkiteru-kun estaba bromeando. -Akise interrumpió bruscamente a Kousaka, su mirada era tan fría que los tres compañeros retrocedieron un par de pasos hacia atrás. Mao se oculto tras Hinata y Kousaka lo miro con rabia.

-A-akise... -Hinata fue la primera en comprender la situación en la que se encontraban. -De acuerdo, si no nos crees, estas en tu derecho, pero sera mejor que le preguntes a Amano. Se encuentra en su casa y su madre llegara en unos tres días.

El semblante de Akise se relajo por completo, y les mostro a todos su sonrisa de siempre.

-Sí, a decir verdad, me dirigía hacia allí. Entonces, los veré mañana, Hinata, Kousaka y Mao.

. . .

Más tarde en la casa de los Amano.

Yukkiteru Amano de catorce años de edad se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama revisando un viejo álbum de fotos de su familia.

La verdad, se encontraba rebosante de alegría. Desde que Akise había detenido el atentado terrorista de Uryuu Minene y mandado a Yunochi Gasai a la correccional por el asesinato a sus padres, todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Sobre todo ahora que sus padres se habian reconciliado.

Bueno, ni hablar. Tenia que seguir empacando, la mudanza seria en unos días y necesitaba terminar de guardar sus cosas en todas esas cajas.

Escucho el timbre de la entrada y se asomo por la ventana de su alcoba. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Akise-kun saludándolo desde la entrada. Correspondía alegre al saludo y se apresuro a abrirle la puerta. Casi se cae en varios escalones debido a la velocidad a la que iba.

Y al abrir finalmente la puerta, Akise se encontraba con su confiada sonrisa, casi opacada por la alegría de Yukkiteru.

-¡Akise-kun! Me alegra que estés aquí. -Yukki sonrió y Aru deseo para sus adentros poder responderle con un: _¡Sí, Yukkiteru-kun, tenia muchas ganas de verte desde hace semanas¡. _Pero sólo le respondió con un:

-Sí, Yukkiteru-kun me alegra que estés bien.

-Y todo gracias a tu ayuda, aun no se como pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi. -Yukki se sonrojo un poco, poniendo la mano tras su nuca, intentando disimular su timidez.

Akise tubo que gritar internamente por lo lindo de la escena.

-Así que, Yukkiteru-kun, me han dicho que estas bromeando mucho últimamente. -Yukki dejo de tocarse la nuca para mirarlo un poco desconcertado.

-¿Bromeando? -Akise cerro lo ojos y le asintió con alegría.

-Sí, diciendo cosas como que te mudaras a Okayama y esas cosas. Hahaha, en verdad me hiciste pasar un buen rato allá. -Akise sigue riendo bajito y coloco su mano en el hombro de Yukkiteru.

-Akise-kun, eso no es una broma. En verdad me voy. -El albino paró de reír inmediatamente y apretó el agarre del hombro de Yukki.

-Pero, ahora no hay ninguna amenaza, Minene fue ejecutada y Gasai-san no saldrá de la cárcel probablemente hasta que cumpla setenta y cinco. Yo te protegí, ya no existe ninguna amenaza para Yukkiteru-kun aquí. -El menor miro bastante confundido a Akise.

-Akise-kun, me has protegido, en verdad, pero, Yunno y Minene no son las únicas amenazas que existen. Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde un ladrón hasta una enfermedad, no podrás protegerme de todo. Y aunque seria grandioso, -Se sonrojó. -no puedo quedarme contigo siempre.

Y con esas cinco palabras, el mundo de Akise se vino abajo.

**NO PUEDO QUEDARME CONTIGO SIEMPRE.**

_"Y ¿Por qué no, Yukkiteru-kun?"_

Akise se quedo callado, el brillo de sus ojos se extinguió por completo y su mirada se perdió en algún punto no fijo de la cara de Yukki.

-A-akise-kun, ¿esta todo bien? -El menor se preocupo en extremo, era la primera vez que veia al joven detective en ese estado de shock, ¿tanto le había afectado la mudanza? -¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?

Akise giro lentamente sus ojos para encontrarlos con los de Yukki.

-Yukkiteru-kun...-Dijo como percatándose de su presencia. -Esta todo bien, pero debo volver a casa...ahora.

-S-si... -El albino ni se molestó en despedirse, sólo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el lugar del cual había llegado. Pero antes de eso, una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza.

"¿Yukkiteru-kun se sentiría solo en Okayama?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

Y él era su mejor amigo, ¿no? Entonces debía ayudarlo, por supuesto.

Entonces necesitaba tener una charla muy larga con sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estee...estuve pensando toda la semana en como continuar la historia pero, no tenia idea hasta que marcaron como las 12:45 de la noche...así que... aquí esta¡ oh e intente hacer a Yukki no tan estúpido como pienso que fue en la serie...y en el manga...y en todos los derivados de Mirai Nikki.**

* * *

Se encontraban en el gimnasio, mas claramente, en el almacén del gimnasio. Kousaka había decidido no inmiscuirse en esas charlas, no queriendo enredarse mas en asuntos que, según él, no eran de su incumbencia.

*FLASH BACK*

_-Si Yukkiteru quiere largarse, que lo haga. No somos nadie para decirle lo contrario. Es mas, eso significan menos problemas para nosotros y mejor para mi. -Se marcho casi inmediatamente después de eso._

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Hinata aun cree que fue bueno que Akise no escuchase al idiota de Kousaka. Después de verlo actuar de manera tan extraña al decirle sobre Amano...no estaba muy segura de como reaccionaria.

Aunque bueno, no era nada de preocuparse.

-¿Creen que haya sido una buena idea decirle a Akise-kun acerca de que Amano-kun iba a mudarse? -Pregunto Mao, evidentemente afligida por la situación de Aru y Yukkiteru.

Hinata suspiro, resignada.

-No estoy segura, pero tarde o temprano iba a saberlo. Mejor ahora que después cuando Amano se despida.

-P-puede que tengas razón pero... -La niña giró su vista en dirección al suelo y junto sus manos al pecho.

-Mao... -Hinata se acerco a Mao y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo. -No te preocupes, estoy segura de que se pondrá bien. Porque, ya sabes, es solo que desde que se conocieron, Akise le ha cogido mucho cariño a Amano. Pero se que estará feliz de que vaya a Okayama a reconstruir su vida.

Mao asintió entre el abrazo y la preocupación, Hitana sonrió y se dispuso a ir a las canchas de básquet ball de la mano con Mao.

¡Es cierto!

Realmente no había nada de que preocuparse. Sí, probablemente les seria difícil no ver la cara llorona de Amano por ahí como siempre pero, hey, todos estarían mejor ahora.

Akise era el mejor amigo de Yukkiteru después de todo.

. . .

-¡Yukkiteru-ku~~n! ¡¿Podrías abrir la puerta?!

La voz de Akise resonó en toda la casa de los Amano. Yukki, que seguía empacando unos libros, se extraño el hecho de tener visitas, y mas a estas horas, eran las dos treinta de la tarde.

Aunque no le sorprendió tanto el escuchar que la voz pertenecía a su buen amigo. El menor bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras para abrir y encontrarse con la sonriente cara de Akise.

-¿Akise-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó el pelinegro, no por el hecho de que fuera Akise, si no por el hecho de que el albino sostenía una caja tras su espalda que se movía constantemente.

-Ah, es solo que pensé que necesitarías distraerte un rato después de dos meses el jurados, exámenes y presiones sociales... -Dijo animado el joven detective, pero después cambio su semblante a uno ligeramente preocupado. -¿No te gustaría, Yukkiteru-kun?

-¡T-te equivocas! No, es eso... -Yukki bajo su afligida mirada. -Es solo que no quería causarte estas molestias o mas preocupaciones...lo siento mucho, Akise-kun.

El albino sintió la sangre acumulándose en su cara y casi pudo jurar que había humo saliendo de sus oídos, al ver a Yukki de esa manera tan tierna y necesitada.

-¡Yu-yukkiteru-kun! ¡Mejor abre esto! -Tartamudeo, desviando la mirada hacia ningún punto en especifico del cielo, y extendiéndole la caja que no paraba de moverse.

-¿Qué es esto, Akise-kun? -El mayor bajo la cabeza, completamente avergonzado de si mismo.

No entendía porque, hace solo un minuto estaba completamente seguro de lo que haría, se paso toda la noche diseñando hipótesis al respecto...y ahora de la nada su seguridad lo había abandonado a merced de los nervios y del momento.

-U-un regalo...

-¿Un regalo? -Akise asintió despacio. -¿Pa-para mi? -Ambos chicos se sonrojaron aun más cuando Akise le respondió de la misma manera. -Y-ya veo...Te lo agradezco mucho, Akise-kun.

Yukki coloco la caja en el suelo y con algo de desconfianza la abrió, esperando que fuera una pistola o algo para suicidarse antes de morir de vergüenza.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un cachorro de pastor alemán albino que no paraba de ladrar y mover la cola frenéticamente, expresando la felicidad de ver la luz nuevamente y con ella a su nuevo amo.

-¡Akise-kun! -Lo miró, lleno de alegría en sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó cuando la timidez parecía abandonarlo.

-Es perfecto, de hecho es mucho más de lo que yo podía esperar. -Inmediatamente cargo al cachorro, este le respondía con leves lamidas al rostro. -Me pregunto como debería llamarlo...

-El nombre ni importa. Estoy seguro de que si tu se lo pones, será algo igual de perfecto.

-¿Decías?

-Traje entradas para la película que tanto querías ver cuando salió hace un par de semanas. -Se "corrigió" de la manera más tranquila y calmada que pudo. -La función es la las cinco así que...

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Ya le has avisado a los demás? -Preguntó, segado por la emoción y la alegría del momento, tanto así que no vio la cara de Akise ensombrecerse. -Estoy seguro que a Kousaka también le va a fascinar.

-Ah...sí, seguramente. -El muchacho desvió la mirada, Yukki estaba bastante entretenido buscando un nombre para su cachorrito, por lo que no le presto mayor atención a Akise.

-Yukkiteru-kun, para matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la función, podríamos ir a comer a algún sitio, el que tu elijas será maravilloso, eso lo se de antemano. -Se fue caminando de manera resignada a un sitio para poder llamarles a Hinata, Mao y Kousaka.

Tal parece que no estaría a solas con Yukkiteru-kun hoy...y se le acababa el tiempo.

-Sí, Akise-kun. Si es contigo, iría à la luna.

Lo dijo sin pensar, en serio. Nunca fue su intención que sus palabras tuvieran tanto efecto en el joven detective.

Solo fue, como ya fue mencionado, por la emoción y la alegría del momento.

Akise se acerco a Yukki de manera relajada y antes de que el menor lo mirara à la cara, puso una mueca de decepción.

-Lo lamento mucho, Yukkiteru-kun. Pero Hinata y Kousaka me acaban de cancelar, al parecer Kousaka tenia un asunto urgente que atender y Hinata pesco un resfriado, así que Mao-chan la estará cuidando.

Yukki estaba desconcertado.

-¿Resfriado? Pero hable con ella ayer, la vi bastante bien.

-Si, parece que fue algo en la noche. Al parecer bañaba a los perros de su padre, o algo así.

-Tal vez deba ir a visitarla...después de todo, ella siempre fue muy amable conmigo-

-¡No! -Yukki se asustó. -Yukkiteru-kun, Hinata dijo que se encontraba mejor, pero quería que salieras a distraerte conmigo, tu mejor amigo.

Yukki se sonrojó violentamente, aun con el animal en brazos.

-Mi mejor amigo...¿Tu eres mi mejor amigo? -Akise se enterneció en lo mas profundo de su ser, aguantado olímpicamente sus impulsos para no tirarse sobre Yukki en ese maldito instante. -¿Por qué?

_"Que pregunta tan estúpida."_

-Yukkiteru-kun siempre es bueno, justo y trata de hacer lo correcto. ¿Por qué no querría se tu mejor amigo? -Yukki quedo anonadado. -Y además, pienso que Yukkiteru-kun es realmente, realmente muy lindo.


End file.
